Memories of You
by Mitsumi Hanazono
Summary: It's March 5, the day of their promise. A promise they don't remember making. But he does, and he knows that once they fulfill it he'll... (Persona 3 ending spoilers)


**I think everyone who's beaten Persona 3 understands the significance of this day. March 5th. *sniffle* Need I say more, and if you've beaten Persona 3, get a tissue box, you might need them. **

**I don't own Persona 3 or the Persona series, Altus does.**

* * *

March 5th 2010 Early Morning

_It's March 5th huh? Graduation Day, and the day of our promise..." _Minato thought as he sat at his desk, starring out the window.

_After this promise, I'll..._

A sudden knock at the door made Minato snap out of his thoughts.

"It's me, Aigis. May I please come in?" _Aigis..._

Minato stood up from his desk and walked over to the door, opened it and Aigis walked in, her hands held at her chest and her head tilted slightly downward.

"Thank goodness. I'm so happy to see you again... I'm sorry to show up so suddenly... But... I really needed to talk to you." Aigis explained.

"No problem, what's on your mind?" Minato replied.

"...I remember everything. Everyone seems to have forgotten, but I remember... That day, we..." Aigis started.

"You're right, but don't cry Aigis." Minato stated. _You'll just make me feel more guilty..._

"I'm sorry... It's just that, when I remembered... I was afraid you might go somewhere far away, like you did at the last battle..." Aigis stated. Minato fell quite.

"That won't happen." Aigis looked back up straight at Minato.

"Graduation's today, isn't it? I'm sorry... The ceremony's already begun... Such nice weather outside... Do you remember? ...The promise we all made? Why don't we go there and wait for the others...? We can enjoy the view of this peaceful city..." Aigis suggested.

* * *

The Graduation Ceremony had already begun, and the students were waiting for the moment to yell "We're free!" Yukari, Fuuka, Junpei and Akihiko sat among the rest of the students with Mitsuru standing offstage.

"Next, a word from our Valedictorian. From Class 3-D, Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Thank you." Mitsuru thanked as she walked outstage and cleared her throat before beginning her speech.

"This last year, I accepted an important responsibility as Student Council President. When I first addressed you from this podium, I spoke to you all about seizing opportunity while you had the chance... Well, it must have been fate that intervened and gave me an important reminder of this... As many of you may know, my father unexpectedly..." She paused for a moment. "He unexpectedly passed away, due to sudden illness..." Mitsuru held a hand to her head in what seemed like confusing.

"Sudden illness...?" The students broke out in a small murmur.

"I remember... Yes... With my father's death, I lost my purpose in life..." Mitsuru resumed.

"Hang on, wasn't I supposed to...?" Yukari gasped.

"Akihiko-senpai, what's up?" Junpei greeted the silver-haired senior as he approached him from behind. Fuuka and Yukari stood up as well.

"But now I have something to live for. No longer will I run from the future! I will face it head on, carrying out my father's will! I am resolved and without reservation." Mitsuru continued as the others gathered in the aisle

"The promise!" Junpei spoke as they gathered .

"I owe it all to my invaluable friends... And we have promised to never lose hope, no matter what tomorrow may bring." Mitsuru finished as she leaped down from the stage, knocking over the microphone.

"Senpai, we made a promise. Let's find him, and Aigis too!" Yukari stated as Mitsuru joined with the others.

"Yes, I can hardly wait. Everyone, let's go!" Mitsuru smiled as the five raced out the doors.

* * *

Aigis and Minato sat on one of the benches up on the roof, Minato's head in Aigis lap and Aigis gentility looking down at Minato.

"The wind feels so nice... This is my first time experiencing spring. But, this season will eventually pass... After fighting alongside you, and facing the world's end... I finally began to understand... what it means to live... Thinking for yourself... Not running away... Accepting the inevitable... All things eventually come to an end... Every living thing will one day disappear... Only by accepting this can one discover what they truly want... What the meaning of their life will be... I understand now why I was so tormented by my lack of strength. Protecting others became more than just an order I had to obey. I wanted to do it for my own reasons... I realized this once I decided to try and prevent the Fall. When I thought I might never see you again, something else became clear to me-what I wanted most. And so, I made up my mind. I decided that I would continue to protect you. I want to be your strength. I know I'm not the only one who can do this... but that's okay. My life will be worth living if it's for this reason... Thank you..." Aigis explained, tears forming in her eyes. Minato smiled.

"Don't cry Aigis..." He stated as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Aigis took his hand.

"You're right. What am I doing? I understand now, so I should be happy..."

"Heyyy!" Junpei's voice rang.

"Everyone... I realize now that I have friends as well. You don't have to save the world to find meaning in life... Sometimes, all you need is something simple, like someone to take care of. I'll keep on living no matter what, so that I can protect you.." Aigis explained.

"Thank you for everything... You must be tired... Please get some rest... I'll stay right here with you..."

"Soon, all your friends will be here by your side..." Minato just smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry. I will always be by your side, protecting you..." Aigis promised.

* * *

**Memento Mori**

**That's all. **


End file.
